cheater or raped?
by babyboo1
Summary: edward cheats on bella with tanya? the day before thier wedding? everything is chaoatic read to find out this is waaay cooler den it sounds, plus this is my first fan fic so read & review ppl!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do no own any of he character but I do like to play with them lol

**This is my first fan fiction so tell me if you like it or not plzzzz review review review. ……………And review so I can know on how to improve or if I'm doing great!! Tnx! **

**Bpov:**

I was pacing around the room continually; I finally stopped and sat down for a second. I heard a swish go by I looked behind seeing Alice. I looked into Alice's eyes and said,

"I can't marry Edward."

Alice looked up at me in disbelief

" You…cant….What?!"

I faced the wall my mouth was trembling and my tears softly drifted down on the floor. "Can you tell him I hope he's happy I wont get in the way any more and the engagement is over?"

Alice's countentence fell

"What happened? He likes you scratch that he loves you, no matter how stupid or how many flaws you have. Bella why are you hurting my brother?"

"Why am I hurting your brother ask your brother why he's hurting me I don't want to talk about it please just go…"Alice cut me off.

She gave me a puppy dogface, which was hard to resist, and clasped her hand together in a pleading way and go down on her knees.

"Please please pretty please with sprinkles on top I want you to be happy to I'll try not to get involved ….. I promise…"

I cut Alice off.

"Fine. Ok, he cheated on me"

I started crying like a little baby I was bawling on the floor I didn't know what to do any more I wanted to kill myself, the most painful way possible. The room fell silent well all silent except my crying. Alice began to speak but nothing came out. A couple seconds later she managed to get out a couple words.

"When, where, and with who? I sighed in deeply " I went up to his room to surprise him because no one was home… I went up to his room and I saw Tanya………….. My Edward with Tanya they were naked on his bed……. I guess they were in the middle of ……sex he said he was saving it for me and I was…..saving it for him Tanya looked up at me waved and got back to her business I managed only to say Edward……he looked up and I ran out" I began softly crying again "I'm sorry Alice I know you wanted to plan the wedding"

Before I knew she was gone

"I have to go after her before she kills Edward" I told myself I grabbed my keys and headed to my ancient truck and headed straight for the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**You guys like it so far plzzz review, review, review & review **

Bpov:

I had to slow down cause it was raining tremendously hard, I was crying which wasn't helping so to speed up time I was speeding I guess I wasn't looking my car swerved to trucks were right next to me and my car was screeching and hit both trucks……….

Epov:

Alice stormed into the room I frowned something was definitely up

" Alice what's wrong?"

She looked at me as if I did something wrong

"How could you do that to Bella what did she do to you?"……

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Why did you cheat on Bella….. With Tanya what were you thinking?"

She interrupted me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got reviews tnx soo much i really thought you guys would think it sucked well im trying hope you like it! ) and remember review review review lol!!

* * *

EPOV:

"Don't even start with me!" alice yelled

i tried to talk but she wouldn't listen,when she finally stopped i was able talk

"i..."

my voice trailed off.

right when i started i heard Emmett yell

"Edward!"

i rushed to the living room

"What?"

he looked at me "Now you be giving me an additude sassing me around like im a ... Little girl he puckered his lips like he was a mean girl in school i groaned.  
"Can you just tell me why you called?"

he waited a while

"what do you say?"

i rolled my eyes.

"emmett,just tell me,"

"fine,"

he said annoyned.

"News is bella's dead..."

i was in horror how could i let this happen.Jasper ran through the down his face in shame looking as if he did something wrong.

"I was to late" he told us

i rushed in a hurry to forks hospital when i made it to her room i saw her lying there she looked cold,helpless.  
i looked up and i saw Jacob? Sam? Embry? Jared? the whole crew except i didnt see Paul jacob aproched me.

"Paul's in prison...He stole a truck and rammed it into b..bella he did this.."

i was appaled.

"how could you let this happen to her" i cried.

"you bastard!"

i launched for him...

you like it so far i know i made a bunch of mistakes dont remind me remember review review and review!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

_tnx soooo much for the reviews I'm trying to improve as much as I can so hope you like_

_Disclaimer: _I wish I was stephenie Meyer therefore I'm not lolz hope u love it

* * *

Epov:

Jacob stopped me; he motioned me forward and spoke softly

"_Were in a hospital bloodsucker!"_

He replied sharply.

"_You are so lucky Charlie's here you.."_

Charlie cut me off

"So lucky I'm what, Edward."

He replied calmly I didn't take my eyes of Jacob

" Jacob…"

Was all I could manage to say.

"Jacob's the reason why Bella my love is here"

I spoke so quietly humans could just barely hear it.

"Bella your _love_ bullshit!"

he screamed

"you know ch…"

I cut him off.

"look you don't want to say anything your going to regret"

I gave him a scornful look.

"he cheated on Bella I'm tired of _always_ having to be the bad guy but I'm not."

Jacob stomped out of the room looking furious if he thought I gave a damn.All I heard him say while he was leaving was _your going to get it! You are totally going to get it! Finally! Revenge!_

Charlie looked angry, furious so mad I don't even have the words to explain how angry he was.

* * *

Cpov:

I was watching my beautiful baby Bella, until I heard whispers between Jacob and Edward. And since they hate each other this had to be good. I couldn't hear any thing until I heard Edward say

"you are so lucky Charlie's here."

So I wanted to know what's up so I joined in who knows what these youngsters are talking about anymore. "so lucky I'm what Edward" now I was confused.

"Jacob…."

He paused.

"Jacob's the reason my love Bella is here."

He was quite quiet but I'm sure he was assuring me.

"Bella your _love_ bullshit!"

ok….maybe I don't want to get involved with a teenager. I stood there quietly.

"you know ch…"

he began. I heard Edward mumble something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"He cheated on Bella I'm tired of _always_ having to be the bad guy."

He stormed out this could not be happening to me.

"is this all true Edward?"

I asked confused, but ready to shoot if he said yes.

"yes"

he put his head down in shame.

"Whe…een,whhhere,hhow the hell?!"

I was frustrated and confused.

"yesterday….. at me house Tanya came over and then I don't remember what happened"

he said very calmly almost too calm

"don't give me that bullshit I knew this was going to happen it happens from motherfuckers like you."

First time I used that word but right now I didn't give a damn

"look Mr. Swan she knocked me out because there is no way I would every want anything to do with Tanya"

he sighed

"get out!"

I yelled.

"what"

he said confused and furious simultaneously.

"get out!

"And never come back im not afraid to get a restraining order on you out!"

I screamed I was losing it. He walked off when he reached the door he said

"can you at least tell me if she makes it."

He paused

"Edward get the hell out!"

* * *

thanks 4 the reviews if i dnt get least 50 im not writing n e mur jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj lololololololololololololol i just need reviews badly next chap is either edward's pov or alice's pov u pic


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Omg! I got sooooooooo many reviews tnxs soooo much plzzzz continue with reviews sure I only got 8 but that's the most I've ever gotten!

Disclaimer: I'm not related to stephenie Meyer and I'm not her but hopefully my parents will give me up and she'll adopt me!

* * *

Epov:

After I left I was in shock I was furious I wasn't going to stop going back until I knew she was okay. I walked until I saw my silver shiny Volvo

(**A/n: to all you fanatics of Edward I'm sorry I love him too! just thought this story needed drama.**)

I drove and drove all around I didn't know where I was going. Something clicked so, I stopped at the airport and paid by cash and I knew just a couple more hours until I was where I needed to be.

Apov:

"Why is Edward going to...?"

I trailed off it all made sense now

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett where are you guys?"

I said as I was starting to climb the staircase. I stopped for a minute and turned around because I just had a vision of Jasper trying to scare me.

"BOO!"

He yelled

"Ahh."

I said not surprised

"Put some more heart into it babe."

I sighed

"Ahh!"

I rolled my eyes

"Much better"

He commented like I knew he would. Then Rosalie came and Emmett with a tutu, a bright red shiny clown nose and a wig that matched beyonce's hair. "What did you do?"

Jasper said half laughing.

"Long story."

I snickered.

"Okay the reason I called you guys Edward's on his way to Tanya's and were going to find out what's up ok?"

"Now Emmett you can either change or you can come like this."

Another vision at that moment showed Tanya dead on the floor and Edward pacing the room. I winced _why would he do such a horrid thing _I thought

(**A/n: this is where it gets funny.)**

Emmett came back down with a brown wig like Alicia's hair and a spectacular gown that even... Suited him. That thought made me go into hysterics. I burst out with laughter soon enough the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Guys and Rosalie we have to get going."

I said trying to stop laughing,

"Hold on I have to get my purse,"

Emmett replied. When he finally got his purse we all left taking Rosalie's red convertible we made it to the airport but every ones eyes were on us... well not us just Emmett. We paid with the credit card that's for emergencies only but in fact this was an emergency. We boarded the plane and I sat down and scrolled through my IPOD and finally found my favorite song

"Who knew: pink"

Who knew

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

When we finally made it Emmett jumped up and ran off the plane. I ran after him "Emmett wait up!"

when I reached him I asked

"Why did you run off?"

Emmett's eyes widened, by now Rosalie and Jasper caught up

"a gay guy was hitting on me the whole time he….he….he…almost k..kissed me."

I was in shock

"um…wow um."

then it hit me we didn't have much time

"guys let's go not much time!"

we drove actually speed to Tanya's.

"guys they're talking and Tanya hit him and now their fighting!"

we pulled into their driveway we I jumped out and ran towards the door Rosalie pushed Jasper out and Jasper sprinted towards the door

"guys my dress is stuck a little help, please."

Rosalie went back "retard what were you thinking?"

"I was sticking to the…"

that's all I heard before I went inside we ran up to Tanya's room…..

epov:

I took the flight to Tanya's, her name made me shudder. I was waiting thinking over how I'm going to explain this to Bella my love. I was so going to kill Tanya if it was the last thing I do. She ruined everything, I sighed. When I made it to my stop I took a cab to Tanya's knowing I have time before Alice notices. When I got there I walked up the driveway and barged right through the door.

"Tanya you bitch get down here now no time for playing around."

"hey sweetie"

she replied softly

"don't you dare get near me I'm not playing games any more."

she hit me on the arm

"silly Eddie."

And the fight broke out

* * *

plzzzzzzz if u dnt i just might stop writing cuz i have plenty of other stuff to do any ways


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Wow 2 reviews guys your killing me out here plzzz review more often I'll do anything if u review!**

**Epov: **

I threw her against the wall she kicked me in the private, which only hurt for a second, I grabbed her by the shirt

"What did you do to me!"?

I said shaking her repeatedly

"Silly, silly, Eddie. You are so naive sometimes I but drugs in your drink and you drank and you passed out, I took advantage."

I was getting ready to chock her

"Uh uh uh Eddie if you kill me your lovely Bella wont make it."

She replied.

"Why not!"

I yelled

" I want answers and I want them now!"

"Well you see, since you don't love me you can't love her!"

She paused

"Why can't you love me like you love her what does she have that I don't?"

I sighed

"I can read every one's thoughts, I can't read hers, and she doesn't think I'm a monster, even though I think I'm one she means so much to me."

She looked into my eyes deeply.

"I could love you like that, I could love you even more…"

she trailed off

"no one is even close to knowing how I feel about Bella, when ever she's gone she takes a part of me with her, why cant you just understand that?"

she looked like she was helpless.

"you don't get it how can you love someone who barely know 3 years tops when I've known you for more than a 100 years, I really love you."

I sighed in deeply.

"I feel like I've known her forever she my life you're just a friend but if Bella doesn't make it you'll be and enemy."

I said sharply

"why should I let her live so you can have your fairy tale happy ending."

She nodded her head in disagreement.

"it's not fair, Edward I want you but you don't want me and I don't get it. I really don't"

she stepped closer I took two steps back

"she's gone Edward no turn backs."

I grabbed her neck and ripped it to shreds with my teeth, she tried to wiggle but I did it way to fast, I took the body and put it in the fireplace. I quietly watched it burn. Alice burst through the door

"Edward! Don't kill her"

she screamed I took two steps nearer to them

"I'm sorry, I already did"

"good job Eddie,"

Emmett replied.

"you….you son of a bitch!"

she stormed out

"I ran after her."

"I thought you would be happy?"

she paused for a brief minute. Turned around and smacked me it actually hurt quite a lot.

"I love Bella but it doesn't mean you should take some one's life, I can understand Victoria but Tanya…."

She stopped and then she left.

I didn't get it why'd she care so much.

I took the car and went to the airport (again)

I was going back to forks to find out how my love was doing.

Jpov:

After I left the hospital I was pissed off how could this happen ugh! I was so aggravated

**_Seth:_**_ Jake I think you should check on her to see how's she's doing cause she's a great person._

**_Paul:_**_ wait did I miss something Seth do…you like her?_

**_Jared:_**_ Seth and Bella satin in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes_

**_Sam: _**_Jared cut it out!_

**_Jared: _**_sorry just trying to have a little humor here_

**Seth: **_Jacob where are you going? _

**_Sam: _**_everyone split we need to find Jacob_

Those were the last thoughts I heard before I zoned out I was going to find Edward and put an end to his misery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Charlie's pov:**

It's been 4 days and Bella is still as pale, and I don't see any sign of her getting better. I told Renee the first day and she's been here every since, with that Phil guy. I guess I never really got over her; it hurts to see her with another man. I've always wanted her to be happy and I still do but sometimes I just can't help but wonder if we would ever be a happy family. At the same exact spur of the moment Jacob raced into the room.

"Is Bella doing any better?"

He asked worried, I was about to answer that until Renee right ahead blabbed out with

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!"

Apparently some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Excuse me, you must be Mrs. Renee Bella has told me so much."

Renee shook his hand.

"Still doesn't answer my question who are you and what do you want?"

I decided to spare the poor boy.

"He's Billy's son remember Billy?"

"Nope."

So much like Bella forgets everything.

"Well Billy's my best friend and Jacob's Bella's best friend whether you like it or not, matter of fact, why do you care?"

She frowned.

"Oh yea. Your Jacob she used to talk a lot about you."

Suddenly everyone turned around when we heard the monitor go flat

I blacked out.

**Rpov:**

I burst into tears. And Charlie blacked out Phil was trying to help Charlie the best he could Jacob just stood there it's as if he were frozen. Four doctors ran into our room told one doctor with golden hair whose nametag said _Michael_

"I'm sorry but for us to start this procedure I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I could only nod my head. Phil dragged Charlie out of there and he also dragged Jacob. As I was walking away I couldn't help but start to cry. We were all in shock of all these horrid things happening around us. I couldn't take it if my baby didn't make it.

"I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind. I am aren't I?"

I kept repeating it over and over again. Phil came and sat next to me and gave me a hug he kept repeating the same words over again

"it's okay she's going to make it."

I cuddled up into his arms. The doctors came back in. it was the same Michael dude. I lifted my head hopefully I get some good news.

* * *

**Epov:**

Well I'm back in forks I was headed for the hospital until Carlisle called me up "hello?" ……….

"what?"……………

" I was headed that way, but"…………….

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

I sped up and all my words were just like

"oh my god! Oh my god!"

I can't believe this I parked in a parking space (when I found one) and ran into the hospital (in a rate humans find believable)

* * *

Well people I always get writers block so I'll update ASAP cause that's the fastest my hands can write lol review review review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thanks for the reviews my 2 favorite things: to be stephenie Meyer (which will never happen) and reviews, reviews, and review! So please keep on reviewing! I love you all! (Sarcasm I do but not like that.)

* * *

Rosalie's pov:

I was staring at my self in the mirror until I finally realized

_Do these pants make my butt look big?_

I thought. I turned around

_Nah. It's just the mirror._

I walked out of the room to find the love of my life looking horribly sad

"M what's wrong? You being sad doesn't make me look good you know,"

I said looking at my nails.

"It's Bella"

_Yes! Something bad happened to that son of a bitch and I'm proud!_

I thought and I tried to fight a smile but it wouldn't stop. He gave me a dirty look, which I ignored.

"Carlisle said she might me dead, Paul… Got truck some how and he ran into Bella's little tiny truck, which is probably totaled. No one knows if she's going to make it or not and I got close to her I really did."

I looked up.

"M why do you care so much about her I hate her with all my guts and you find a way to care for her."

He turned away from me and got up and started walking towards the door.

"And where the hell do you think your going?"

He turned and gave me an aggravated look.

"Any where but here."

**(A/n: the movie anywhere but here is so awesome I love it ya'll should watch it. And another thing you should know about me that has nothing to do with this is that I'm afraid of Elmo!)**

"Get back here"

I yelled

"Don't tell me what to do I know you're my wife but you can be such a bitch!"

_Oh no he didn't _

I thought

"You better not walk away and come back and apologize now Mr.!"

He kept walking away which really pissed me off.

I went back inside.

I hated being all alone more then being with the werewolves so it was a chance I was willing to take, I took my car and sped 2 La Push. I finally made it in front of that ugly Jacob Black guy's house. _Talk about freakishly tall _I thought when he answered the door.

"What do you want Blondie?"

" Look jerk, you of all people should know what exactly happened to Bella and your going to spill do you understand me?"

"Is that a threat? Cause if it is I don't understand nothing as girly and smelly as you could kick my ass ok am I clear?"

I pulled his shirt

"I want answers and I want them now!"

* * *

review if i dnt get least 30 reviews im not writing r we all clear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Well here it goes I don't own the saga blah blah blah yada yada yada!!

* * *

Rosalie's pov:

"Are all blondes idiots?"

Jake is so trying to be a smart mouth right now

"If you want to know if she's dead or not so bad, why don't you go see for yourself?" I put him down "I guess you're not a worthless piece of scum."

Epov:

I ran inside the hospital

"Coming for Bella Swan this is an emergency."

The girl nodded all I heard her think was

_So hot I want him and I will have him._

"Yea right,"

I muttered under my breath I was about to go into her room until I saw Renee, Phil and Charlie I could smell Jacob had been here.

"Hey.. Um Phil how's Bella.."

He cut me off

"How could you have the heart to do that to Bella you sick boy?!"

"You don't get it do you? I didn't do any thing to her."

I let out a growl

"I would never do anything to hurt Bella she's the air I bre.."

"Shut it Eddie we don't need this from you."

"Look who's talking technically you have nothing to do with her so my don't you just butt out of her life! Stop acting like you care you are only pretending to like Bella because you have Renee your such a motherfuck."

He cut me off again.

'That's not true I lover her."

" Don't need this from you."

Carlisle stepped in and saw the anger on my face.

"Well we have a fain heart beat"

"You do?"

Renee said. Trying to understand everything

"Yes, but she might be paralyzed from the neck down."

"Oh dear god!"

Charlie screamed and passed out again.

* * *

Very short I no!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So much for reviews my birthday was a couple days ago so if ya'll wanna holla at me and tell me "happy blated birthday" and also with school starting up and everything my mind is trying to launch into action again. So no thanks for not reviewing! By the way my birthday was august 19th letting you know.

* * *

Rpov:

Charlie fainted when he heard our daughter's condition

_When she gets better she is soooo coming to live with me no questions about it, does he even care for my darling Isabella?_

I thought.

"Are you sure about her paralyzation Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

**(A/n: I looked up the word paralyzation not a world so it means to be paralyzed bla bla bla if u got questions message me.)**

He paused for a brief moment and I could see all his beautiful features

_Too bad he's married I thought._

" Its either that……….or she's dead."

My mouth dropped in awe when I was able to pick it up my only words was "you've got to be kidding me."

Charlie woke up,

"Kidding me about what?"

Carlisle took a deep breath

"Your daughter has about 5 different ways she can go."

"Go on."

Charlie spoke out.

"She could be paralyzed,

She could be in a coma for 1-2 years,

She could lose her memory completely when she awakes,

Transmits a disease and only has 3 weeks to live,

Or worse she could die… I passed out again.

* * *

This is my shortest chapter cause I was writing this 5 minutes before I had to leave for school. Please update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

So much for saying happy birthday you all suck! Only one person said Happy Bl8ed birthday and that was my sister! Anyways besides the point thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Charlie's pov:

Renee always knew how to be dramatic, ok, maybe I was to. It has been man I don't even remember. All I know now is that I am starving. I waked over to the vending machine and got a granola bar, _great I missed a lot of work. _I walked back to the chairs. And sat down. I finished my granola bar quickly getting to find the newspapers heading "**_Doom In Forks_**" I read half the city is in utter chaos I wonder why. I put the newspaper down and lied down.

Epov:

When I made it in the hospital I ran to Carlisle in started speaking in a voice to low for humans

"How's Bella doing?"

His eyes scanned the room.

"Not so well if she doesn't get any better were going to have to transform her into a vampire already,"

He sighed

"What!"

My voice getting just a bit higher I wasn't going to risk that chance with Bella what if everything goes wrong.

" There has to be another way."

He shook his head

"None that I know of."

I took a seat and just sat there for hours I closed my eyes for a couple hours so the _humans _will see I'm not a freak! What seemed to be 8 hours later I opened my eyes to see Charlie handing me shit humans call _food. _I sat up.

"I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Carlisle came in.

Sat down and said

"She's awake, you guys want to see her."

Emmett's pov:

I ran straight to the hospital at human speed of course I don't know where the hell Rosalie went I didn't care. I slowed to a walk and stepped on a squirrels tail. _Not my fault. _It jumped on me and died. So sad o well I jumped on it and cackled for about three minutes then I finally made it to the hospital and slowed to a walk. I turned around seeing two people. My beloved wife with the dog they call _Jacob._

"Rosalie, what the hell are you doing with that?"

"Look you wouldn't tell me so I sunk deep enough to go to Jacob"

"You bitch!"

She launched for something I didn't think was possible now I felt bad for the squirrel.

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight saga!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever well I missed my bus and my dad's car wasn't working so I got 2 miss school and I decided to write a chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm so creative for coming up with the twilight saga

Stephenie: what are you talking about I own it!

Me: nu-uh

Steph: …… I do so!

Me: fine

* * *

BPOV:

My eyes fluttered open

"Where am I?"

I whispered I looked around and saw about 10 maybe 12 new and odd faces.

"Morning, love."

Replied a man with a deep velvet voice and so… so… I couldn't come up with words to describe his angel face.

"Excuse me were you talking to me, and if so who are you?"

He looked taken aback.

"I'm your fiancé we were..."

He was cut off by a cute pixy like woman

"Ex-fiancé"

"Baby your okay!"

Said a woman who resembled kind of like me

"Can everyone please tell me who you are and what is my name?!"

The angel faced man walked back up to me and said,

"Your name is Bella."

I paused then sighed

"What a cheesy name."

I looked into his golden eyes and blushed

"Ok go on,"

"My name is Edward Cullen."

_Odd name _I thought to myself _isn't that name a name you would get from back in the days?_

The pixy like woman nearly ran up to my bed and smiled and huge smile. I think I'm freaked out I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen! Want me to tell you how I know you!"

"Nope" I said make that popping noise with the P

"Not right now."

A very muscular man stepped up and he had scars all over his arms, unlike all the others he didn't have a jacket. I sat up

"My name is Jasper Cullen" "interesting name"

I replied looking at him up and down. And he sat back down. My doctor came behind a woman

"Hello I do not think I introduced myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen you can call me Dr. Cullen if you will."

Honestly, he was pretty hot! He went and stood behind the woman who smiled and walked up to me.

"My name is Esme Cullen."

She was pretty.

"So, you're all related?"

I asked shocked

"And rich Alice added."

I was shocked.

"Ok before I move on to the rest of you guys I want to know at least a couple things about you 8."

"You first"

I said pointing to the angel faced male wit bronze hair.

"I'm good at instruments, we were going to get married until…. I'll tell you later, I was adopted, and I will tell you everything else later."

I nodded Alice screamed

"Me next!"

And pushed her way through

"Ok, were best friends for like ever and I love shopping,"

As soon as I heard that my eyes grew big.

"You hate shopping but I force you to go anyways!"

_Oh no wonder _I thought.

"And a bunch of other stuff I won't have time to get into!"

She skipped of in a dance trance that looked so beautiful Jasper walked up to me wow I'm really getting a hang of these names! It's almost as if I know them!

"Hey, we never really talked much but one thing 1st me and ms. Preppy over there."

"HEY!"

Alice shouted.

"Are married. And you are considered a close friend and all the rest you may know now in private."

Jasper bust out laughing,

"I sound so formal!"

When he finally quieted which took sometime.

"Ok I called who's next."

Esme walked up to me

"I love you like my own child and I care for you as much as I care for them, and I hope you and Edward can solve out your differences, whatever they are and know that you are welcome to my house anytime. And the rest must remain private until later."

I watched her as she walked off. Dr. Carlisle walked in closer.

"I am your doctor, I am also the father of all 8 children, I am always a very busy man as you can tell but I'm never to busy for you, Bella."

He winked.

"Now I need to know the name of the rest of you."

The woman that resembled me walked closer.

"Hey sweetie, my name is Renee."

She said it slowly as if I'm a retard. I scoffed

"Ok next." One of the males stepped forward he had a gun to his waist strapped in to his belt. "Hiya Bells," he said fidgeting around. "My name is Charlie." He stepped back. Another man walked over he looked younger than Renee though. "Hello, my name is Phil." Ok Phil, I'm going to make that stick "ok, now who wants to go first and tell me a little about themselves?" so much information. At that moment 6 new people arrived.

* * *

Emmett's pov:

I blocked her punch

"Stop, Rosalie stop being a bitch, I love who you used to be not what you are now, at least cut the bitchy crap!"

She slapped me

"Go to fuck!"

She walked away.

_C'mon em you don't want to do anything you will regret just let her walk away I cant stand this!_

"Stop!"

I yelled. She kept walking. I just sat there and thought _how am I going to fix this _"shit!"

I yelled making a dent in the sidewalk as I punched the ground. I got up and entered the hospital when I made it to Bella's room 5 other people made it at the same time conveniently. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, and surprisingly Tanya.

* * *

omg omg omg u have go 2 review click the blue button now! lol 4 realz do it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

Thank you Londa Cullen for the review about giving her memory loss. Well I'm loving the reviews I'm trying 2 beat my sister on reviews and I'll tell you something **I'm winning **any here you go.

Disclaimer: don't own the twilight saga!

* * *

B pov:

I stared at all 6 new figures at the door. Edward Cullen looked quite shocked.

"What are you doing here, Tanya."

Edward asked calmly

_Guess they have some sort of history. _I thought.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say my final words to Bella,"

She said happily.

"STAY AWAY FROM BELLA."

_Edward really must care for me _I thought_. _The Tanya girl pulled something out I wouldn't think she would even dare to do.

"Bye Bella!"

She pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Screamed some kid Edward ran after the strange man around my age at a too- fast- to –be- believable- blur.

"Oh my god I'm still alive!"

I yelled half embarrassed blushing.

"How'd you do that?"

I stared at him in disbelief like an idiot.

"How'd I do what?"

He asked confused,

"You know what you did, how did you run so fast."

He stepped closer I sat up and started moving away.

"Get away from me."

"Alice what is he?"

I was terrified she looked horribly sad

"Um.. I going to get you a new wardrobe!" the room fell silent

"Bye."

Another voice started speaking now,

"Yeah Edward, how did you do that?"

Renee and Charlie said in synchronism.

"Um I got to go."

Said one of the 6 figures she looked scared and confused.

"Jessica, want me to phone your parents, and tell them your going home?"

"No!"

She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Are you some kind of monster?"

Renee asked the same question I had he stepped closer

"I can assure you….."

* * *

For every review I will tell Edward personally how much you love him or hate him! Or any other character you have feelings for or hatred! Muhahaha! Remember review!


	14. Chapter 14

******Chapter 14**

******Disclaimer: don't own nothing of the saga**

******Ok sorry I haven't wrote in a long while between modeling/acting and science far projects I really have no time I'm going to try wrapping up this story as fast as I can so you can expect another chapter really soon. Remember review review review!**

**"Look, I can explain!" **

**I yelled. Charlie threw him a nasty look.**

**"Start talking."**

**I gulped **

**"Well, you see what happened was that excitement filled me at that exact moment, and my adrenaline kicked up."**

**I was always a decent liar**

**"I want you away, did you hear me Edward? Away from Bella!"**

**Bella shot up "why?!" **

**Carlisle walked into the room,**

**"When will Bella be OK to leave." **

**He sighed **

**"By her condition she could leave by tomorrow, we'll just have to run some test. Ok?"**

**He looked up**

**"Sure, sure."**

**Renee stepped forward, **

**"Could everyone give us time with our daughter, you too Phil."**

**Everyone left even I left.**

**But I would be able to hear everything.**

**I heard Renee's voice,**

**"Bella, sweetie can you do mommy a favor?"**

**She paused. **

**"Sure mom anything for you."**

**Her voice sounded so innocent.**

**"Ok he know Edward?" "K, great." "Well he's out side right now and I want you to tell him to stay the HELL out of your life, k baby?"**

**Bella wined**

**"Do I have to I mean, do I have to?" **

**"I'll bring him in ok bells?" **

**"Sure, sure."**

**Charlie stepped out. He came towards me.**

**"Hey, Edward Bella wants to see you." **

**I shot him a nasty look. I didn't say a word I walked towards the door.**

**"Hey Bella, you feeling better?" she looked up into my eyes**

**"Yeah, a whole lot now that…forget it"**

**I knew what she was thinking how come? Why was this happening **

**_Damn he be fuckin hot I could lick him all over!_**

**This isn't real this definitely isn't real oh shit this is real. Her heart started beating a whole lot faster.**

**_I can calm myself down._**

**She kept saying to herself over and over. I walked out I couldn't take this I just wanted to run as far as possible. Then my phone started ringing I picked it up **

**"What?" **

**Alice started speaking**

**"Where the hell do you think your going? I know what happened but she's still your Bella."**

**I thought I was going to cry**

**"Not any more."**

**And I dropped the phone and sped off. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tanya's actual death!****I know, I know you have all have questions about her death and I'm going to clear that up for you I changed chapter 6 so Tanya's still here re-read chapter 6. Besides the point review review! Rofl **

**Bpov:**

"Does he hate me?"

I asked my mom.

"No sweetie, I can assure you he doesn't."

"If you say so."

I just sat there quietly. Carlisle came into the room,

"May I, talk to Isabella alone?"

My dad hesitated and walked out of the room with mom.

"Do you remember me?"

I looked at him quizzically.

"Are you kidding me? You're my doctor how am I supposed…"

I stopped myself he did look familiar like I knew him, in another life. Wait Bella I think that hold up now.

" You're a vampire am I not mistaken?"

His eyes lit up.

"So, you do remember?"

"I think so, but who was the nice gentleman who left?"

He paused.

"Wait who do you remember?"

I winced

"Alice, jasper."

I shuddered when I said:

"Rosalie. Emmett, Esme and you, plus a lot of other vampires too. I am right? Aren't I?"

He stood still amazed

"Amazing."

He muttered

"She remembers everyone except Edward."

Carlisle stood up.

"You are free to go today."

I smiled

"Thanks."

I got up.

**Apov:**

_My phone started ringing. I ignored it cause I was going to get Edward. I finally stopped and picked it up it was Carlisle_

"_Hello." _

"_What took you forever to answer your phone?"_

_I didn't answer I saw Edward on a plane. With all his stuff. _

"_Sorry, I got to go."_

"_No!"_

_I closed the phone any way._

_Carlisle called again. I picked up_

"_Look I'm not sure where Edward headed so I really can't talk now!"_

_I shouted._

"_I found out that Bella knows everyone except Edward for some reason. I was hoping you had an explanation?"_

_I bit my lip,_

"_Yes, I do she probably doesn't want to, because, of what happened between them both."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well what happened was that…."_

Well I'm really sorry I waited all this time to finally write back. Please review you'll make me happy!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't written a chapter in forever. I've been so busy I hate my English teacher for stuffing me with so much homework. Thank-you all for being so patient. Again I apologize.

~Sherly.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the twilight books blah blah blah.

Chapter16:

Apov:

I had explained everything to Carlisle. I was completely of no use, what was I to do? I had to tell Bella, should I tell Bella? I think it'd be best if I told her everything. She deserves to know. How am I going to do this though? I was so stuck. I'm going to Bella.

Bpov:

Who's Edward? Was he the handsome one? Should I remember him? All these thoughts were rambling inside my head. I heard indistinct conversation downstairs but I was minding my own business. Suddenly my bedroom door flew open and I saw Alice. I almost screamed. I don't like to be surprised like that. "Um hi."

Was all I said.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

I looked at her quizzically,

"Ok. Shoot."

She plopped down on my bed.

" I need you to tell me the truth if you remember anything."

All I did was nod,

"Do you seriously not remember Edward?"

"Look I'm going to be honest with you,

I felt as if the room got hotter.

"I remember everything. From the cheating to"

My voice broke off.

"Oh my god."

Whispered Alice.

"I'm sorry I didn't say earlier!"

I burst into tears. What more was I to say.

"Why did you say you didn't remember him?"

"I don't know."

I looked down at my hands.

"I... I guess I didn't want to face him.... I'm sorry."

I burst into tears. I felt like a very horrible person. I know what he did was wrong but what I just did was worse.

"Where is he? I need to clear things up with him. He left."

Alice bent her head down.

"He's planning on killing himself because you're the only woman he's ever loved."

"We need to find him. Can we find him?"

"Finally I was waiting for when you were going to say that."

She sped off without me. After a couple seconds she realized she had left me and came back. I laughed at first. We went after Edward.

Epov:

I still don't understand. I can't grasp the concept. How does she not remember me? Doesn't anyone understand I'm lost without her? She was- she's still my everything. I have to end my life. I'm nothing without her.

Oh sorry I know, cliffhanger. Well I'll try and write in the month of March but not guarantees. Remember review if you don't I won't write.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I started this chapter right when I posted chapter 17 then I got bored with it. Here it is hope you like it if you don't your problem. Remember review!

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the twilight books blah.

Chapter17:

* * *

Apov:

Ok, I didn't exactly know where he was but did that matter? Bella was going to kill me. Suddenly I got a vision, _Edward was on a highway I couldn't tell which one. Suddenly a car hit him. _Suddenly I heard

"Alice are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry! We have to find Edward."

"I know we have to find him."

She started out slowly,

"Wait I know that look you just had one of your visions. Was it about him?"

"Yes,"

Was my only reply.

"He's going to get hit by a car if we don't find him!"

"Well do you know where?"

She kept asking as if I knew the answer to everything. I didn't want to crush her any more than she already was, but I had to.

"No."

I kept on driving, seconds felt like minutes. What was I to do know? Suddenly out of nowhere I stomped on my brakes. I saw someone in the middle of the highway. It was Edward!

"Why'd you stop?"

Bella asked. I was happy. I ran, (at humanly pace. and pushed Edward towards the sidewalk. Bella looked afraid to cross. I loved her humanly ways. Edward looked up at her in shock. I could tell if he could cry he'd be bawling. Bella looked around, finally crossing when she made it to the other side she got down on one knee.

"Edward,"

She finally said.

"Are – are you ok?"

I could tell he really didn't want to look at her.

"So you do remember my name."

He said after a minute. I know he felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He gave me the _can you please! Leave,_ look. I quickly crossed back to the other side got into the car, and drove off.

Bpov:

What was I to say next; I remembered you if just hate you. That's not what a person normally says.

"You hate me!"

He said sharply.

"You didn't even listen to my side of the story already accusing me, Bella I love you but I don't think my heart can take any more of this rollercoaster relation ship."

What did he mean by his side of the story I saw all I needed to see. I knew I wasn't good enough.

"You are good enough for me, sometimes I think you're even better but, that's not what happened."

"Look Edward"-

I began

"Bella would you shut up for one second and just listen!"

Did he just say what I thought I heard him say? He looks really sexy when he's mad. Bella focus. I told myself repeatedly. When I looked up it looked as if Edward were waiting for me to shut up.

"Sorry."

Was all I said.

"What exactly happened then?"

I asked.

"Bella sweetie, the day you be quiet is the day I explain. Tanya came to my house, and she told me she loved me."

Before I could say a word he continued.

"I told her I was in love with you and that my heart belonged to you."

He paused.

"Then she said my heart would belong to her forever she stuffed something in my mouth and I don't know what happened from there."

* * *

Ha cliffy what does Bella say next? Will she take him back? Find out in chapter 18 which should be posted sometime this week. Sorry my chapters are so short. Remember review or I might not write.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Bpov:

I didn't know what to say.

"Look Edward I've been hurt way too much and I don't think my heart can take any more."

He looked into my eyes.

"What do you want me to do I can't take anything back it wasn't my fault as perfect as I try to be for you I can never amount to the perfection that you deserve look, Bella I can't live without you please don't leave me."

I hugged Edward with all my might his cold body pressed against mines It hurt me to leave him but I knew I had to.

"Bye Edward,"

"Don't leave me. You know I can't live without you, I'm nothing without you."

I started tearing up. All I could do is walk away. I left him standing there.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Bpov:

It's been over a year since I've seen Edward. I pulled up to the supermarket parking lot. I slowly got out the car cautiously watching every step I take. I got inside.

Great, I'm in one piece so far so good.

I thought. It's been over a year now and I look completely different. I got blonde highlights in my hair, I lost some weight, and I got a whole new wardrobe. I tripped but before I fell to the floor someone caught me. I looked up to see who it was and when I did I saw...

Yeah, mad short chapter I know it was supposed to be long but all my memory got deleted. I'm so sorry though guys and I'll try to get a chapter in by the next two weeks I'm not guaranteeing anything. Please review and it well be longer next time I promise!


	19. new life?

Sorry for not updating for lyk ever. I've been sooooo caught up but i hope u loooove this chapter as much as i do!

-Sherly!

Bpov:

I eventually got home. Damn why could I get Edward out of my head. I put the groceries down on the table, I walked over to the fridge I got out a bottle of water and went to my room.

"No more Edward sucks."

I said to myself. I stood in the kitchen for a while then I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hey."

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure when?"

"Like now?"

"Um sure I'll be there A.S.A.P"

He was there momentarily. When he came in I immediately asked

"Do you want to go out?"

"Do I? Hell ya!"

he kissed me. It felt kind of weird.

"Ooh that felt weird."

I said.

"Good or bad weird?"

I paused for a long while.

"Bad."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

He walked away.

"Wait."

Was all I could say. Life sucks!

2 years later!

I've been going to the University of Berkeley in California things have been great away from family and no one to depend on. I'm finally away from all the drama. I miss Alice, Jasper, definitely Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, but especially Edward. I miss life in Washington even though I'm not even that far away the state of Oregon is the only thing separating me from Charlie. Spring break is soon so I'll see him then I can't wait. I was walking to my first class when I bumped into John.

"Hey babe, movie Saturday me and you."

I looked up at him,

"Is that a question? Or a statement?"

"A statement."

He stood there sucking on that lollipop of his.

"No."

There was a bunch of ooh's going on around the campus, I quickly blushed, as I was walking up the steps I tripped before I hit the floor someone caught me. As I got up I saw Ra-el. He's really cute. He had an auburn Afro but it wasn't like the 70's Afro it was like Corbin Bleu's hair. He's was 6'0 so I was a midget next to him he had light brown eyes I could just melt into.

"Are you ok?"

he asked. I was caught up in his gorgeous smile and everything else.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Ya. Ya. I'm ok. Thanks I'm ok.... well um, bye I'll see you around."

"Ok I guess..."

Ra-el started to walk away when he suddenly turned around.

"Bella, do you want to, maybe, see a movie, with me?"

I can't believe it he was asking me out! Omfg what now what now?! Be calm Bella. He had the are you going to answer look written on his face. I was still in shock but I played it cool.

"Sure when?"

"Is Friday good for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

John blurted out of nowhere,

"You can say yes to Ra-el but no to me. John?! The awesomest person ever!"

Conceited much. Ashael my best friend came and stood next to me.

"You're a conceited, unattractive, pig no one wants you!"

"That's not what you said in bed last night."

Ashael launched. Ra-el punched John in the face then walked away.

"You son of a bitch you're going to regret this!"

He yelled after him. I still stood there stumped. College is interesting. I headed off to class finally and sat down.


	20. Everything's going wrong

I know I'm finally updating shocker anyways here it is. I don't own the twilight yada yada. My Internets have been having problems!

Chapter 20

Bpov:

It's been two whole weeks since Ra-el and I have been dating. It's spring break and I'm so excited we're going up to forks and visiting my dad. Since he's never been there I'm sure he'll be just as excited as I am. While he was driving I was telling him about all the plans I have. When we got to Charlie's we greeted him I showed Ra-el around the place I could tell he was in awe. By the time we finished all that it was mid afternoon. I suggested we go to the mall just to window shop. We arrived and I saw old pals like Jessica, Mike etc. of course I introduced my new beau. At the food court I bumped into Edward.

"Edward?"

"Hello Bella,

He said as he turned around.

Long time no see."

"Ya, oh my gosh! What's been up?!"

Ra-el was just standing there.

"Oh, by the way, this is Ra-el!

I smiled.

"Ra-el, Edward. Edward, Ra-el."

"How do you to know each other?"

Ra-el asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh."

he silenced himself.

"So how are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme?"

"You should visit and ask them yourself."

He started to walk away.

"Don't talk to my girl that way. Just because she left you for someone better doesn't mean you have to be so bitter about it."

He turned around,

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Look don't start with Edward."

I said calmly. Ra-el punched Edward. Edward took Ra-el and threw him across the mall into the store Hot Topic. There was a whole bunch of o's and mutters. "Why the hell did you do that?"

I screamed.

" I love you Bella!"

There was scattered aw's in the crowd.

"I don't love you!"

There were scattered burns.

"Tell me you don't love me."

He kissed me passionately and didn't let go I felt as if I was in heaven I kissed him back. It lasted for at least 3 minutes and then I realized I really do love him and when I let go my heart felt like it was ripping. When I turned around, Ra-el stood there in horror.

"You see what you did?"

I ran off. I was happy and I was sad. I was depressed and ecstatic. There was no way to describe my feelings. I really loved Edward but I was really beginning to like Ra-el. Now he doesn't even want to talk to me. It's times like this I wish Ashael were here with me. I went home grabbed a bottle of Sunkist and ran up to my room, only to see Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

I said bitterly. He looked into my eyes and asked me,

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't love me?"

I didn't know where to look.

"No, I've always loved you and no matter how hard I try I always will."

I paused and he looked at me for a brief moment.

"Do you want to try again?"

"I don't,"

A crashing through the window interrupted "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE BELLA AWAY FROM ME!" Jacob yelled at Edward. "She was never yours." He took Jacob by the neck and flung him across the room and out the window. I stood there, in horror. I couldn't believe what just happened.

It'll probably take me awhile before I update again, I've been having a lot of problems my parents being the biggest one. Remember if you don't review i won't write.


	21. My happy Ending

My summer is so dull. If anyone has any ideas on what I should do please tell me I can't take this boredom. My parents are so uptight. Remember I don't own twilight. Also sorry it took me forever to update.

Chapter 21

Bpov:

I could barely utter a word.

"Wha-wha-what, why'd you?"

I blacked out. I woke up later.

"How long was I out?"

I asked Edward.

"I had the worse dream ever, that Jacob was-"

He interrupted me.

"It's true."

He looked at me.

"Bella, my heart can't take anymore of this pain please tell me how you really feel."

It took me a while to answer.

"I love you, but if you're going to hurt everyone that's close to me I can't be with you. What dangers will happen next? I can't risk that."

I paused. He was about to say something but I shushed him.

"I'm sorry."

"Give me another chance please!"

He begged.

"You know I didn't do anything wrong why won't you just take me back?!"

"Because, the fact that you were with Tanya at all hurt me badly."

"I know it's been like what 3 years? But when you love someone things like that just don't disappear into thin air." "What do you want me to do, Bella?"

I put my head down and started out the door. I broke down in tears.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?"

I ran to her side.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never, sweetie, never."

**2 years later**

Bpov:

I'm so nervous I don't know if I should go out there.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe the most important thing you need is air."

I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful."

Replied Rosalie.

"Thank you, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said."

Her eyebrow rose.

"Only because, it's your day."

"C'mon' people we have a wedding starting in 30 minutes. Hurry!"

Alice shouted. I could tell she was ecstatic.

"I can't do it what if he bails on me? What if I trip? What if I can't say I do?"

"It's going to be okay Bella you just need to breathe."

I took a deep breath and started walking as the music started playing.

_All eyes are focused on you. Edward looks just perfect! Don't trip, don't trip. Don't be nervous._

I told myself. It felt like forever but after 1-hour ½ he was my husband and nothing about that could be changed. I felt superior to everyone knowing he's on my side. After the wedding we took off for our honeymoon and you can guess what happened from there. I didn't think I'd ever be able to trust him again and look what happened. =)

SORRY I ENDED THE STORY SHORT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOF ENDING. IM WRITING A NEW STORY THOUGH DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT YET BUT IM SURE U'LL B THE FIRST 2 NO.


End file.
